


Forest of Fear & Mt Shinmoedake

by storm_of_sharp_things



Series: The Quest for Q [9]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Inception Fusion, Community: MI6 Cafe | mi6_cafe, Crack, Ghosts, M/M, MI6 Cafe Choose Your Own Adventure April, Meta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:54:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25430467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storm_of_sharp_things/pseuds/storm_of_sharp_things
Summary: MI6 Cafe Choose Your Own Adventure April!The quest continues...We move on to#8 - Forest of Fear:Comment on a work of a creator you’ve never commented on beforeand#7 - Mt Shinmoedake:Try a genre that is new to youJames, Alec, and Eve travel through the Forest of Fear to confront an undead evil at a familiar volcano...
Relationships: James Bond/Q/Alec Trevelyan
Series: The Quest for Q [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1690834
Comments: 6
Kudos: 6
Collections: MI6 Cafe Collections





	Forest of Fear & Mt Shinmoedake

**Forest of Fear**

The skies cleared and the sun shone as they left the wizard’s hut, and traffic was non-existent on the roads and bridges.

James hummed distractedly to himself as he drove, letting Eve and Alec argue over their route.

“Trevelyan, you’re just being difficult!” Eve finally said in exasperation.

“Did you only just notice?” James asked dryly.

“Why do you _sleep_ with him? Never mind,” she added as Alec opened his mouth. “One, I don’t really want to know, and two, this is just going to be about his allegedly massive prick anyway.”

“Neither James nor Q has ever complained,” Alec said mildly, though James could see his smirk in the rearview mirror.

Eve put her hands over her ears. “Lalalalala...”

James smiled and unexpectedly started chuckling. Alec and Eve nodded to each other.

“That’s better,” she said, putting the map away.

James glanced at her, then at Alec in the mirror, shivering a little when Alec slid his hands around the seat from behind to pet at him.

“Q’s doing fine. The dream is strong and reasonably consistent and stable.” Alec sounded very sure of himself and James let himself relax a little.

Eve pulled out her phone and started typing. “Although we might as well save time where we can. So...there!” She finished with a flourish and tucked her phone away. “The objective for #8, the Forest of Fear, is to comment on a work of a creator you’ve never commented on before. And now that’s done, so pedal to the medal, 007, no need to pause here.”

The trees, which had been crowding closer and closer to the road, began to thin out as they turned northwest. James smiled.

Eve reclined her seat to doze and Alec leaned forward to murmur Russian poetry in his ear while he stroked a hand over James’ stomach gently. It was meant to be soothing and James luxuriated in it, ignoring the inevitable twinges of arousal that Alec’s close attention always brought.

There was still a lot of travel ahead but good companions were a rare comfort to be cherished.

* * *

**Mt Shinmoedake**

“Turn right. East, towards the mountains,” Alec murmured when they came to a T-shaped crossroads. “We’re headed for the hopefully dormant volcano at the bottom of the range.” He pressed a light kiss to James’ ear and sat back, stretching.

Eve yawned and opened her eyes, peering at the mountain range ahead. “Mt Shinmoedake. I remember reading something in the _old_ files about a SPECTRE base hidden there.”

“A rocket launch facility,” James agreed absently. “But the villain blew it up and caused the volcano to erupt.”

Alec unrolled the map. “#7, Mt Shinmoedake, try a genre that is new to you,” he read.

“Maybe it’ll be science fiction?” Eve suggested.

Alec scoffed. “We’re in a shared dream, we’re already _doing_ science fiction.”

Eve hmm’d. “I don’t know about that, I might call it science fantasy. Too much handwavium going on, not enough science. And we’ve already done adventure and magical realism in Vegas-by-the-sea...”

Alec frowned at her. “Magical realism? Hey! They really _were_ zombies?”

“ _And_ in the mermaid AU,” James added, ignoring him.

“Maybe a western?” Eve looked thoughtful. “I’d say the mermaid AU covered romance, as well.” She scrunched her nose. “If you ignore the mating aspects of sharks anyway...”

“Which we will,” James put in.

Alec leaned forward between the seats. “Or we could just wait to see what happens when we get closer.”

As they drove, the land around the volcano took on the look of a blast zone. Burned ground, sere and lifeless, and charred tree trunks flattened by the eruption. Nothing stirred except for the slow drift of wispy smoke.

“Horror,” James and Alec said together just as Eve opened her mouth.

She rolled her eyes. “Okay, but there are a lot of subgenres, so...”

They all paused to watch a transparent helicopter fly silently overhead.

“...so...ghost story?” she finished, blinking.

“Ghost story,” they affirmed.

“Yay for creepy as fuck,” she muttered, glaring outside.

All the visible openings to the interior of the volcano were collapsed by the explosion, but spectral trucks passed them with regularity, the faces in the cabs pale but serious and intent. As they parked the SUV next to a rubble-filled entrance, ghostly guards paced by, seeming to ignore them, although James thought one of them might have glanced in their direction.

Groups of henchmen strolled in and out of the blocked passages, and now heads were beginning to turn towards the agents in the SUV.

“If these are dreamshare-like projections, and not just ghosts, then we don’t want to sit here drawing attention,” Alec said grimly.

“What do you advise?” Eve asked as she unbuckled her seat belt.

“Climb the slope and head for the crater. We’re here for a reason, and it’s likely to involve the heart of the base.”

The slope wasn’t a difficult hike for them, and soon they stood on the ruined edge of the crater, staring down at a small but brightly glowing purple sphere that pulsed as it hung over the center of the collapsed crater. Phantom henchmen swarmed all over.

A ghostly man sat nearby in an equally ghostly recliner and stroked his hand over something either invisible or non-existent in his lap.

“Didn’t you kill Blofeld?” Alec inquired of James, frowning at the apparition.

James grimaced. “Maybe? Possibly? It’s so hard to tell across all his appearances.”

_“Ah, Mr Bond! I’m so pleased to see you. You have fallen into my trap and it is time for you to die.”_

“I really hate creepy voices,” Eve announced.

Alec rolled his eyes. “Don’t interrupt him or we’ll never get to the part where he monologues his sinister plans.”

_“Ah, but it is so very simple! I hid away with some quite interesting books of the occult and studied to become a necromancer! I am using my evil powers to raise the ghosts of my minions so that they can dig up their own bones. Once uncovered, they can be transformed into an unstoppable army of the invincible dead!”_

The three agents exchanged a look.

“But you seem to be a ghost yourself,” James said carefully.

_“Purely a temporary condition, I assure you! My life force is encapsulated in the sphere that is animating the specters in the base there. Once there are enough skeletons, I will...”_

All three drew their guns and fired down at the glowing purple ball, which promptly exploded into rapidly fading sparks. Every single spectral henchmen evaporated at the same time that Blofeld shrieked and dissolved into wisps of grey mist that blew away on the freshening breeze.

“Villains,” Eve sighed. “Shall we go?”

James grinned at her and Alec chuckled. “On to the next.”


End file.
